


Under the Wisteria

by fallen_leaves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on an Ed Sheeran Song, Cheesy, Declarations Of Love, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Fluff, France (Country), Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy Get Married, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Smitten Harry Potter, Song: Thinking Out Loud (Ed Sheeran), Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, just read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_leaves/pseuds/fallen_leaves
Summary: “I promise to love you passionately, fiercely and unconditionally for the rest of my life. And I promise when this life is over, my soul will continue to follow you. Because this lifetime will never be enough time to love you.If I could I would promise you an eternity, but ‘Forever is like a sand castle', that breaks apart at the slightest of touches of time. Takes eternities to build. And seconds to crumble. That’s how meek and feeble of a concept forever is. So I promise you to love you now. With every breath that I take, I vow to love you that much more.”Or Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy get married in France!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Under the Wisteria

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THIS HAPPENED  
> I couldn't find a fluffy wedding drarry fic so I decided to write one myself.  
> I had so much fun writing this. I hope you do too while reading it!  
> Big thank you to my best friend, emotional support, and beta [Jinimbue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinimbue/pseuds/Jinimbue)  
> Also you can check out the moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/Yoonterlude7/status/1296127260055855105)  
> I recommend you to listen to Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran while reading this! 
> 
> Enjoy!! x

"How do I look?"

Draco turned towards the mirror, eyebrows knitted in concentration as he fidgeted with his tie.

Blaise sighed. The kind of sigh when the person in front of you at the grocery store takes forever to put their change back into the pocket. The kind of sigh when the barista misspells your name even after you had spelt it out for him. It was a long and suffering sigh.

Blaise. was. suffering.

"For the last time Draco, you look good!" he said, from where he was sprawled on the sofa, behind Draco.

Draco gave him a questioning look through the mirror, trying to figure out whether Blaise was telling the truth or just spewing words to shut him up.

He huffs, turning to Goyle. Goyle has been sitting quietly by the window sill, looking outside. He had been so awfully quite that until Draco drifted his eyes to focus on his figure he didn’t even realise Goyle had been in the room all along. Draco absently notes that Goyle looks good in a suit.

"Do I-" he began.

All for a sudden, the door slammed open, Pansy walking in, black shiny heels clicking against the marble floorboard.

She has clearly outdone herself with the clothing choice today. She is dressed in a long flowy navy blue gown that is cinched tightly around her slim waist with a black lace belt tied neatly into a small bow at the back. It's cut in low neck, showing her matching lace choker. Her short chopped black hair are pulled behind her ears and clipped with diamond clasps that twinkle under the odd lights of the room.

She looks so expensive, regal, as if walked straight out of the Witch Weekly's Fashion Column.

"Draco darling! Look at you!" she smiles, as she walks towards him.

"So handsome." she says in a concluding tone. Her voice is calm and even, as she laid her hands on Draco's shoulders. Draco was about to respond, but Pansy kept talking.

"I never thought this day would come" she said, wiping off an imaginary tear from her eye. "It seems only yesterday both of you were hurling insults at one another, trying to hex each other’s balls off!"

"Now look at you sucking his b- _aargh_ ", Blaise grunts in pain as Pansy elbows him in the chest.

"Now look at you marrying him." she smilingly said, hands pulling a bit at the collar of his shirt. "You're getting married to the love of your life. We are so happy for you, Draco"

Draco couldn’t help but grin at all of this bickering and good vibe surrounding him. His body suddenly filled up with this surge of warmth and excitement. His friends had always been rather supportive, but it still felt like all of this was unreal sometimes and in return all he could do was smile out of pure happiness.

"Is mother here yet?" Draco asks, hands brushing over the jacket of his suit, looking for dirt that wasn't there.

"She's waiting outside." Pansy straightened up, prying his hands away from his jacket and giving them a quick understanding squeeze before she moved to walk out, pulling Blaise along with her.

Goyle stands while looking at him. He opens his mouth and closes them quickly as if trying to figure out the right words.

Draco cocks an eyebrow at him, consciously tugging at his cufflinks, "What's wrong?".

Goyle simply shakes his head before reaching out and patting his shoulder. He nods once, turns around and starts to move out but before he could disappear into the doorway, he stops and turns to look at Draco who is patiently standing there. Goyle has a tentative smile on his face. His eyes are filled with pride for Draco as he looks at his friend with a soft and loving gaze. He gulps visibly, and before Draco can ask, Goyle's talking.

"Draco, you look good. Don't be nervous" And with that, he is running out of the room.

~•••~

“Mate, they’re ready for you”

Harry simply hums in reply from where he is standing in front of the fireplace. His eyes are unwaveringly glued to the photo frame he’s holding in his hands. A tender expression on his face, he watches the picture move again, his parents smiling down at him.

“Ron, am I doing the right thing?” He says without looking up from the picture frame.

“Harry” Ron sighs fondly before moving from the door and standing right beside Harry. He’s quick to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder before continuing. “Doing what makes one happy is doing the right thing.”

Harry doesn’t know how long they have been standing there, staring at the fire, when Ron speaks up again.

“They would have been happy y’know?” he says. “Your parents.” He continues looking at Harry with a fond tone. “If they were here, they would have been so proud and supportive of your decision. Sirius too.” His voice is a soft whisper, and Harry can feel tears prickling behind his eyelids.

It’s like a weight has been lifted off his chest that had been practically smothering him. Harry feels like he can finally breathe again. He smiles as he puts the picture frame back on the shelf.

“Were you nervous?” he asks, to lighten mood “on your wedding day?”

“Terrified.”

“Really?”

Ron nods once. “I kept thinking what if I trip and fall?“ he chuckles at the memory.

Harry’s eyebrows are now furrowed, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. “What if _I_ trip and-“

“You won’t.” Ron interrupts, voice sharp. “Besides, even if you do, someone is going to catch you” he says, wiggling his eyebrows, “because you are a catch, Harry.”

The room is filled with Ron’s cackle but Harry can’t help but feel his cheeks grow warm because yes, yes, _of course_.

_Someone is there to catch him, hold him and save him. That someone won’t let him fall._

~•••~

Draco figures the garden place behind their Versailles manor is already filled up with guests. He can hear the muffled voices of the people as they go about finding a seat. He can hear his friends’ steady hum of chatter wafting up from below.

It was Harry's idea, to get married in France. In Draco's childhood home, where Draco has spent almost all his holidays. His childhood home being in France was simply a bonus to Harry’s obsession with a destination wedding, he’d have his wedding in France regardless because that’s the place all muggles want to have their wedding at. Apparently love is in the air here all the time.

The ticks of the wall clock brings him out of his thoughts. He gapes at the clock. _3:54_.

In a few moments he will be walking down the aisle to another man, avow his love in front of all. He feels so nervous, that he's certain his shoes are going to wear out from pacing around the room. He is clenching his jaw so hard, it's making him dizzy.

He jumps at the feeling of a hand perched on his shoulder. He turns around to find his mother standing there, looking so beautiful and elegant. She is wearing a charcoal grey formal dress suit. It has embroidered patterns on the sleeves. The neck is high and resting just below the collar is a silver chain with a small moon shaped pendant. Her soft blonde locks are pulled back into a half braided bun.

As if she could sense the distress in her son's heart, she pulls Draco into a hug, one hand patting his styled hair while another rubbing smoothing circles on his back. Draco catches a whiff of her expensive perfume. She smells like lavender, like Christmas and summer, and all things magical. She smells like home.

"It's alright to feel nervous, darling." she explains, hands tightly wrapped around Draco, "You and Harry, were meant to be together, your wedding day is just the reminder of that, a promise of love."

Draco found himself snuggling into his mother's embrace to stop his mind from racing, to which Narcissa kisses the side of his temple sweetly. "Your father... he would have been so happy.", she says, "You have always made your family proud in everything that you do and on your special wedding day, we could not be happier for you."

Draco pulls back, barely struggling to hold back tears, taking deep steady breaths, when he notices there's a small yellow daffodil boutonnière in her, freshly manicured, hands. She pulls him closer by the lapel of his light grey tuxedo so she can pin the flowers there.

"You look so handsome, my dear", she beams as she pins the boutonnière on his left lapel, right above his heart.

He nudges the flowers with his forefinger when he feels cool metal, he looks down to find that just between the yellow flowers is a small silver dragon brooch, adorned with diamonds, barely the size of a nail.

He chuckles. Narcissa's hands are still in his lapel, sending him the most reassuring look she can muster, and Draco knows that he's going to be alright.

"Ready?" she asks gently, taking his arm, head nudging towards the door.

"Yes."

~•••~

There are many moments in his life that Draco will never forget. The first time he rode a broom, for example, or the day he got his Hogwarts Letter when he turned eleven, or the day his patronus changed into a stag.

But walking down the aisle, his mother's arm linked with his own, the piano tinkling in the background to the tunes of Beethoven’s ninth symphony, he thinks, this is the moment he wants to remember forever. This memory is what he wants to be reminded of every time he closes his eyes.

The garden is small, filled with pretty grey chairs, tied with light blue sashes. He can see the Weasley's occupying the front rows, all looking at him with soft gaze. He sees his friends, colleagues on the other side, holding their breaths, expression of such tenderness. He smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners.

There is a white carpet for an aisle, leading all the way up to the main stage, decorated with beautiful fairy lights, giving out a soft golden glow. Purple wisteria vines hang low from the wooden trellis roof, with strips of ribbons and white lilies weaved into it.

It looks heavenly. Hermione's done an impressive job with the limited time and information they had given her to work with. The decorations, albeit muggle- style, look aesthetic.

But out of everything- the memory he wants to remember forever is the way Harry is looking at him.

Harry James Potter, the love of his life.

He looks gorgeous, in his ocean blue tuxedo paired with a crisp white shirt. The light blue bow tie is contrasting the emerald greens of his eyes, and all he can see in them is pure adoration, awe and love. There is a golden snitch lapel brooch pinned on his left lapel. His hair, a wild mess. Jet black strands curled around his ears, brushing his cheekbones. There is a smile etched on his face, cheeks tinted pink, eyes so large and glassy, Draco thinks if he takes any longer, Harry will start crying.

He can vaguely see Ron behind him, Harry's best man, holding back sobs but failing miserably, and Blaise on the other side, his best man, sniffling and refusing to look up, and the family officiant, wait why is he crying?

He reaches the front, Harry steps forward with his hand out. Narcissa holds Draco's hand placing it on top of Harry's.

"Harry, I am giving you the single most important thing in my life, take care of my little prince." She whispers, like it's a secret between the two, and Draco flushes deeper as Harry looks smitten, whispering a soft "I will."

They walk up the stage, Harry's hand wrapped tightly around his, fingers entwined, and Draco wonders when he got so lucky. All of this feels like a dream, as if any minute now he'll wake up, in the manor, all alone- unhappy, unloved. Subconsciously, he clutches Harry's hand tighter. There is a sudden moment of utter panic when Harry slips his hand out of his, but then his hands are enveloping his body.

"Scared, Malfoy?" Harry teases, hands rubbing smoothing circles on his back.

Draco scoffs, all momentary softness snapped out of him. "You wish, soon-to-be Malfoy."

He looks over to find Harry looking at him, eyes non-flittering, expression stuck somewhere between amusement and awe, it's the last calming effect his nervous body needs.

Harry leads them to the arch, as they stand facing each other, the piano droning out in the background. Draco reaches out to brush a few escaped strands of Harry's hair tickling his cheek but that one insolent lock just neatly returned back to it's spot. And in that moment, something swells within Draco's chest and he finds this compelling need to just say,

"I love you"

Harry is smiling, the stupid git, face split into the biggest grin, eyes crinkling into crescents as he does. "I love you too." He replies.

~•••~

“ _Dearly Beloved, we have gathered here today, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate the wondrous joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today._ ”

The officiant recites, who is a man clearly in his hundredths, having a beard long enough to compete with Dumbledore. He’s dressed in an all white cloak and hat, wearing gold framed spectacles. He reads from the book.

“ _Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends, May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding. We shall now proceed to the vows_ ” he declares.

Harry just looks at him with bated breath as Draco pulls both his hands into his. Draco clears his throat and licks his lips before he starts speaking, his voice is characteristically deep and clearer, missing its usual slurred way of talking.

_“Harry James Potter, I have loved you since the day I saw you walk into Madam Maulkins, the scrawny kid wearing clothes twice his size, looking for school robes. I have loved each and every part of you, every flaw, every scar. And I feel so blessed to be loved by you, touched by you, seen by you and heard by you. I wake up everyday so damn happy because I know I have you by my side._

_I remember the night you told me you loved me for the first time and I was so so scared. I thought I did not deserve your love, did not deserve you. That someone like you could ever love someone like me. You saw in me something no one ever bothered to see. You have made me the best version of myself. And I can not imagine what my life would be without you. You are my rock, my heart, my soul, my everything. And I promise I will love you more and more each day.”_

Draco takes a deep breath, sliding his thumbs at the back of Harry’s hands. He looks at Harry, cheeks flushed, eyes on the verge of tears. He reaches out to caress Harry’s cheek before continuing.

_“I promise to love you passionately, fiercely and unconditionally for the rest of my life. And I promise when this life is over, my soul will continue to follow you. Because this lifetime will never be enough time to love you. If I could I would promise you an eternity, but ‘Forever is like a sand castle', that breaks apart at the slightest of touches of time. Takes eternities to build. And seconds to crumble. That’s how meek and feeble of a concept forever is. So I promise you to love you now. With every breath that I take, I vow to love you that much more.”_

Harry has seen Draco at his best and worst. He has seen him cry for all his lost quidditch matches and seen him laugh at the stupidest jokes. He has seen him wear atrocious red swim trunks to piss Harry off, and in suits more expensive than their shared London flat. But for some reason, in this moment, Draco looks different.

Eyes red with unshed tears, looking at Harry, expression so unguarded, open and honest. As if asking Harry to read him. He isn't smiling, but his mouth is agape, short of breath, cheeks pink. Love, adoration, fondness written all over his face. Harry's heart skips a beat, as his breath hitches in his throat. Draco looks beautiful.

Under the fairy lights, Draco shines with an ethereal glow. His blond hair is parted, some of it gelled back hidden behind his ear and the other side left hanging half over his forehead. His tuxedo is light grey, matching his eyes, paired with a white shirt, and a midnight blue tie complemented with a pocket square. There is the yellow daffodils boutonnière pinned with a silver dragon lapel brooch. His look complements Harry's, as if they were incomplete without each other.

Harry stares at him, felt like he was falling in love all over again. Draco's hand is still caressing his cheek, he finds himself snuggling into it. He grins at Draco, squeezes his hand once as the officiant asks Harry to propose his vows.

_"All my life I have doubted where I belong, I always knew something was missing. But now, standing here watching you walk down the aisle, I know that I have everything I am ever gonna need. I belong with you, you're my home. You are my family! And I love you so damn much."_ He breathes out the last few words almost like a whisper.

But he knows Draco heard him because he's looking at him with a soft expression, love filled in his eyes.

_"If you ever feel down, I promise to be there to lift you up. When you can't look on the bright side, I will sit with you in the dark. I promise to protect you and comfort you and love you in the hardest of times. I promise to laugh at your jokes, compliment your hair, and remember your favourite flavour of Bertie Bott's flavoured beans. I promise to be by your side through all of life's adventures because no adventure would be worth doing without you. I promise that every part of my body and soul will be dedicated to you and only you for the rest of our lives. I can't wait to call you mine and start this new chapter of our life with you. Draco Malfoy, be mine?”_

Draco doesn’t answer. Instead, he takes one step closer to Harry, his hands cupping Harry’s face as tilts his head, pulling him closer and seals their vows with a kiss. Harry closes his eyes as his hands find purchase of Draco's waist.

Their kiss is brief and chaste, nothing like the ones they are used to sharing. But Harry pours all his love into the kiss, offers everything he has to give.

They break apart when the officiant clears his throat loudly, staring between the two of them with a pointed look. Both of them grinning sheepishly at one another. Draco mutters something in apology, Harry nods, too flustered to trust his voice, hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“It is now time for exchange of the rings. You shall give this ring as a token and pledge of your constant faith and abiding love” the officiant announces, already turning towards the best men to bring in the rings.

Ron and Blaise raise their wands, and with a swift hand motion, two paper cranes come in flying with two shiny rings clasped in their folded paper beaks.

It’s clearly Draco’s idea; Harry can see it in his eyes, and if the smirk is anything to go by, as the bird gracefully lands on his palm. He can’t help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of it all.

The wedding rings are Platinum, exquisitely polished with beautiful craftsmanship. No elaborate gems or diamonds, just a strip of gold making intricate patterns along the band.

Harry gingerly picks up the ring, as he does his eyes catches on the small engravings on the inside.

‘ _my love_ ☾’

With an, ‘ _I do_ ' he slips the ring onto Draco’s fourth finger and raises Draco’s, now ringed left hand to kiss it. His cheeks are straining from smiling so hard. His fingers shake a little as Draco tries to slide the ring on his finger. He pulls his hand forward, and stares at his ring. His hand felt right. Thumb playing over the ring, Harry wonders how something he got mere seconds ago could have become a part of him so quickly.

The guests are clapping loudly, Hermione is dabbing away her tears at spectacular speed as she tries to fight back the sobs, Pansy, beside her is wolf whistling almost strangling Goyle from pure excitement. Luna is clapping so hard, he thinks, her arms might fall off. He can hear someone howling and whopping like a madman, probably Dean and Seamus.

But all he can see right now is Draco. Only Draco. Like it's just the two of them, and the world doesn't exist. They stare at each other heart eyed. Harry thinks he doesn't remember when he has felt this happy before. He got to proclaim his love in front of everyone that matter to him, and he is going to spend the rest of his life loving this wonderful man. He is feeling so many emotions right now, he's surprised how he is keeping himself together.

"I ask you to hold each other’s hands" the officiant says, pulling out his wand from the pocket of his white robes, "By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the State of Versailles, I now pronounce you Husband and Man."

With one flicking hand motion he muttered the incantation, speaking in low, even tones. “Maritus Vir Nupta”. As he performed the spell, the rings glowed, a shimmering silver mist curled along their left arms all the way to the centre of their chest, before vanishing into thin air.

“You may now kiss the groom.”

They held each other’s gaze for a moment, caught in the balance of the moment, and then Draco broke it.

Pulling Harry closer by the lapels of his suit, Draco drew him in planting a searing kiss on his lips, as if he was just waiting to be asked. Harry kissed him back with the same intensity, if not more, sucking on his bottom lip, his hands cupping Draco’s face. The kiss quickly turned NC-17 far more obscene than the previous one. Harry pushed his tongue past Draco’s lips with the ferocity of a dying man searching the sky. He wants to bend him, break him, mould him, draw him up the crest and dive down into the abyss with him. He wants to taste him again, feel everything anew, as his husband.

~•••~

“Thank Merlin, the ceremony is over without any trouble. I was probably more nervous than the two of them combined” Hermione sighed exasperatedly, shifting in her seat.

Ron averted his eyes from the buffet at the end of the table to look at Hermione. “Trust me. A lifetime of them together is something we all should be nervous about.”

~•••~

The sun had fully set, the sky now a brilliant shade of red, orange and violet making way for a thick blanket of twinkling stars. A gentle breeze whispering through his hair, Draco can faintly smell the sweet fragrance of wisteria mixed with the scent alcohol in the air. The chairs are pushed to either side of the garden, a portable wooden decking is set in the middle as a dance floor. The house elves are serving Cockroach Crusties and Treacle Tart as starters. There is a buffet set up, near the entrance with an open bar.

With how few the guests are, the whole thing felt just a tad intimate. Pansy and Blaise were hanging at the bar, taking shots of firewhiskey. Neville kept Luna preoccupied by the softscape, most likely discussing some new species of plants or wrackspurts or whatever. Over by the buffet, Ron choked on something, and Thomas and Finnigan laughed at him, as Hermione patted his back. Draco found himself smiling a bit before he tipped his glass of champagne up to his lips, sipping a little.

"Ready for the First Dance Husband?" Harry asks, stressing on the last word, a satisfied smile stretched on his lips, hand stretched out towards him.

"Are you?" he smirks, standing up taking Harry's arm, leading him to the middle of the dance floor. "Might I remind you of 4th year Yule Ball where you danced like a bloody muggle under the spell of a troll."

Harry laughed, a breathless, quiet sound. "Believe it or not, Draco, my skills have upgraded since 4th year."

Draco doesn’t reply, instead he pulls Harry close, hands going down to his waist, as Harry's hands were on his nape, fingers tangled in blonde locks. Draco would usually chastise the man for ruining his perfectly styled hair. But he can't bring himself to care today, so he just smiles and kisses the tip of Harry's nose, making Harry blush deeply.

The sound of guitar strings fill the garden, announcing the start of a song. He recognises the song immediately as one of Harry's absolute favourites by a muggle singer named Ed Sheeran.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before,_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet,_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from the cheek?_

Draco intertwines Harry's left hand with his right and pulling him close to his chest, he moves them perfectly in time with the beat.

"Remember the first night when we moved in together?" Harry chuckles, raising one eyebrow at him. "We danced to this song in the kitchen." He explains, twirling them in a semi-stiff circle.

“Of course I remember! You burnt yourself, because you got so excited when the song played that you forgot you were bloody cooking!” Draco whisper yells before twirling them again.

He remembers the day pretty well. He had asked Harry to move in with him in his London flat. And Harry had brought this muggle wireless radio with him. Draco had ran into the kitchen, half naked, hair still dripping wet from the shower, startled, wand out, when he heard Harry shrieking. Apparently his screaming was partly to show his excitement for this song and partly because the idiot had burnt his hand on the stove. They still danced in the middle of the kitchen, Harry in his apron and Draco in his towel.

Draco smiles at the memory and holds Harry before spinning him gently on his feet.

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

“I need to tell you something.” Harry whispers directly in his ear sending shivers down Draco's spine. Pulling Draco close, hand slipping to rest on his shoulder.

Draco grins shaking his head. “If this is about my chocolate pudding. I already know you ate it.” He teases.

Harry just rolls his eyes faintly smiling “I have been taking French lessons.” He says, feet moving in an awkward waltz pattern. “For you” he clarifies, blushing.

“Wow! That’s- that’s great” Draco stutters, “why French?” he asks unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

“I thought it was about time I understood what you mumbled in your sleep.” Harry shrugs nonchalant, voice laced with amusement at Draco's reaction.

Draco blinks, “I do _not_ mumble in my sleep, and certainly not in French.“ he gasps offended, eyes wide, and one hand coming to his chest. He stops dancing for a moment.

“Draco, please” Harry shakes his head, “You switch to French whenever you get really into something. Last week you yelled at me in French because I broke your favourite coffee mug!!” he adds, picking up their dance as if they never stopped, and twirling Draco again.

Draco twists his face in annoyance for being called out. “Anyway” he mumbles, desperate to change the subject, “let’s see your progress then, _dire quelque chose en français ?_ ” he cocks his head, as Harry pulls him in flush against his chest.

Harry slides his hand down to Draco's waist, bending his knees, he dips Draco, and in the most french accent ever he says “ _je t'aime plus qu'hier mais moins que demain_ ”, pronouncing each word correctly.

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I’m thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

Draco stares, wide-eyed, a light blush covering his pale skin. The air around them felt warmer all of a sudden. He pulls Harry close, hiding his face in his neck. Harry holds him, enveloped him in his arms, and cradled Draco against his chest. The warmth of it radiated through him, the warmth of his love, of his words.

'I love you more than yesterday but less than tomorrow' Harry had said, and Draco felt something bloom in his chest, a new emotion. Draco hummed quietly, to himself, his arms wrapped around Harry too.

They stood there, swaying slightly to the music, entwined, for minutes or hours, and only breathing one another. After a while, he presses his lips to Harry’s neck, feeling his heartbeat thrum under his lips, a song of their own. In that moment, he thinks he wouldn’t mind dancing to this melody forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!! ❤  
> I'd love to know what you thought of the fic! :)


End file.
